Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fic The Host Club's Enemy Part 3
by honey-senpaii
Summary: What will Tamaki find out about Akihiko's past? What will Hikaru do? Read to find out what is in store for you in my shocking Fan Fic!


Kyouya: Yes, Daddy.

Kyouya takes about a minute or two, then gives the answer.

Kyouya: Yes, "Akihiko Himori". Himori is supposedly in Tokyo, at the moment. And, there are sightings of a criminal acting as him.

Tamaki: WHAT?!

Kyouya: I said-

Tamaki: I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?

Kyouya shrugs and gets back to writing in his black notebook.

Tamaki: My little girl... with a criminal... she must be so scared..

*Inside Tamaki's Brain Theater*

Haruhi: TAMAKI- SENPAI! HELP!

At the moment, Himori has a knife brought up to her neck.

Tamaki: Haruhi!

Tamaki run over to Himori, kicks him in the head, and knocks him out.

Haruhi: Tamaki! You saved me!

Tamaki: Of course I did, my princess.

Tamaki snaps out of it, realizing that he just kicked a table in half.

Kyouya: *sigh* Now I have to calculate the cost of that table into everything else.

Tamaki: No time! Get all of the host club's members!

*Meanwhile, with Haruhi and Himori*

At the moment, Haruhi is blindfolded.

Akihiko: Yes, everything is going exactly as planned.

Haruhi: What is? Where are we?

Akihiko: Just wait, we're almost there.

Himori does an evil smirk.

Akihiko: Okay, take off your blindfold.

They are in a room, with nothing but a chair inside it.

Haruhi: Where are-

Akihiko quickly ties Haruhi's hands and feet, and puts Haruhi in the chair.

Haruhi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Akihiko: My plan.

*At the Host Club*

Tamaki: Okay, is everyone here?

Mori: No, Haruhi isn't here.

Tamaki: *sigh* I know. That's what this meeting is about.

Honey: What happened to Haruhi?

Tamaki: Haruhi... Has been kidnapped by Himori!

Kaoru: What? But Himori is a famous pop star!

Tamaki: No. He is a criminal, IMPERSONATING AKIHIKO HIMORI!

Everyone has a shocked look, except Kyouya and... Hikaru.

Tamaki: Our mission is to, RESCUE HARUHI!

Tamaki: ... Hikaru? Are you listening?

Hikaru: Yeah... I just don't want to.

Tamaki: WHAT?!

Tamaki goes in a corner, all depressed.

Kaoru: Hikaru, are you okay?

Honey: Yeah, Hikaru, are you okay?

Hikaru: I AM! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Hikaru run out of the room, then notices something... Haruhi's cell phone. He picks it up... then it rings. Of course, Hikaru answers the call.

*Inside the Host Club*

Honey: Senpai? If I may ask, how will we find Haruhi?

Tamaki: Well, isn't it obvious? We... We... um... I-I don't know.

All of a sudden, Hikaru rushes inside.

Hikaru: I know where Haruhi is.

Tamaki: Really?! How did you find out?

Hikaru: Well...

*Flash Back*

Hikaru answers the cellphone.

Hikaru: Hello?

Akihiko: This is Akihiko. If you want your precious Haruhi, go to 1846 Hikashi Lane, and bring 8000 yen.

Himori hangs up.

*Flash Back Over*

Kyouya: 8000 yen? We can't bring that. Since we haven't had any guests, we haven't had any sales. But, of course, we can always battle him, or something.

Tamaki: KYOUYA! YOU'RE RIGHT! I WILL TAKE ON THIS CRIMINAL!

Honey: ...

Mori:...

Hitachiin Brothers: Okay?

*20 minutes later, at 1846 Hikashi Lane*

Akihiko: Ah! You made it! Did you bring my money?

Hitachiin Twins: Of course not!

Akihiko: Okay, have it your way...

Himori grabs Haruhi in a position where it allows him to put a knife to Haruhi's neck.

Haruhi: Get off me!

Tamaki run towards Himori, but fails to do so, because he slips on a banana peel.

Tamaki: Ow...

Honey: Mori- senpai? Can we take it from here?

Mori: Of course.

Honey, being an expert in martial arts, takes out his shruiken, and pins him down. Then, Mori knocks out Akihiko.

Mori: Call the police.

Hikaru runs over to Haruhi.

Hikaru: Haruhi! Are you all right?

Hikaru helps up Haruhi, and backs away, so that he is right next to Kaoru.

Haruhi: Yeah... How did you know where I was?

Kaoru: Well, you can thank Hikaru for that.

Haruhi: Hikaru?

Hikaru: Yeah...

Haruhi walks over to Hikaru, and hugs him. Hikaru blushes.

Haruhi: I knew you would come.

Haruhi then goes to Honey and Mori.

Haruhi: Thanks to you too also!

Tamaki: What about me?

Haruhi: What did you do?

Tamaki: Um...

Kyouya: Well, now we need guests, so I can sell merchandise.

The Host Club Laughs.

THE END!

I'd Like to thank Namelesskitten362, and all reviews and views are much appreciated! OURAN HIGH SCHOOL FOREVER!

- Honey- Senpaii

P.S If you haven't seen the second one, go to namelesskitten362's profile!


End file.
